La noche encubrió mis sonrojos
by jacque-kari
Summary: Una noche de insomnio reúne a Yamato y Hikari en el salón del departamento de los Yagami. Y mientras hablan, la castaña sólo agradece internamente que la noche, como su cómplice, encubra sus sonrojos.


La idea flotaba etérea en mi mente y sentí el impulso de escribirla, así que lo hice tal cual salió, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Extrañaba mucho la pareja y desde que _HikariCaelum_ me escribió una historia sobre ella, quedé con ganas de más.

Si alguno de los lectores de _¿Cuánto serías capaz de hacer por tu mejor amigo? _pasa por aquí, sepan que pronto me pondré a trabajar en ella.

_****__**Disclaimer:** _Digimon es propiedad de** Bandai y Toei Animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

_**Charla nocturna**_

_**La noche encubrió mis sonrojos **_

Aquel día regresaba tarde a casa de la de Takeru, porque ambos estábamos escribiendo un cuento para un concurso. La idea había sido suya, desde luego, pero mientras nos sirviera para pasar más tiempo juntos, por mí estaba bien.

Anuncié mi llegada, recibiendo el silencio como única respuesta, así que tras asomarme en la cocina y encontrarla vacía, asumí que no había nadie. Probablemente Tai estaría en casa de alguno de los chicos y regresaría por la noche o tal vez no regresaría hasta mañana. _Ventajas de ser el mayor, _pensé arrugando el ceño. Enseguida lo estiré. Últimamente T.k. me tomaba el pelo diciendo que estaba volviéndome una gruñona.

Fui a mi cuarto para dejar el bolso y coger una toalla, ansiosa por tomar una relajante ducha, pero ya de cara al baño, me detuve al ver que el seguro estaba puesto.

_Qué raro. _¿Tai estaría bañándose y por eso no me había oído llegar? Me esforcé por escuchar el agua corriendo, pero no pude oír nada ¿Qué tanto estaría haciendo allí adentro, entonces?

Decidí esperar, apoyando mí espalda en la pared contigua a la puerta, mientras tarareaba alguna canción que se me había quedado pegado, _no sé de dónde. _

Estaba tratando de recordar, pensando que se la había oído a Yolei, cuando la puerta se abrió, así que me giré dispuesta a molestar a mi hermano, encontrándome en su lugar con un par de orbes azules que me dejaron paralizada en mi lugar.

—Ah, hola Hikari-chan —me saludó Yamato, tan cortés como siempre, el sufijo "chan" sonando carente de cualquier emoción, cuando se utilizaba generalmente por cariño. Eso me hizo pensar que lo usaba más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Como visitaba tan asiduamente nuestro departamento ya casi parecía parte de mi familia y tal vez le parecería correcto usarlo. Tal vez incluso me veía como su hermana menor.

—Hola, Yamato-san —correspondí, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Creí que eras Tai.

—Bueno. Sin ofender, pero notarás que las diferencias son apreciables —contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Claramente —asentí, sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer sin motivo—. Entonces… ¿dónde está él? —pregunté tímidamente.

—En su cuarto. Estábamos estudiando y se quedó dormido, así que aproveché de venir al baño, pero se le acabó el recreo, así que si necesitas hablar con él, voy a despertarlo ahora —dijo, haciendo una seña hacia la puerta de enfrente, que era el dormitorio de mi hermano.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no, cuando el susodicho hizo su aparición, como si lo hubiéramos invocado sólo con nombrarlo. Se asomó por la puerta con aspecto somnoliento, dando un largo bostezo antes de hablar.

—Hey, Yama. Desperté y no estabas, pensé que me habías abandonado en la misión. ¡Hermanita! Por fin llegas, ¿dónde estuviste hasta esta hora? —preguntó al final, notando mi presencia.

Rodé los ojos, intentando no demostrar mi fastidio. En mi cabeza, Takeru se reía de mí por ser tan _susceptible, _como me llamaba él.

—Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, estuve en casa de T.k. —expliqué pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, como si no fuera a entenderme—. Mamá lo sabía de todos modos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues mamá no está aquí, porque fue a ver a los abuelos y me dejó a cargo, así que no verás a Takaishi bajo mi supervisión.

Apreté la mandíbula para no explotar como normalmente haría. Necesitaba que mi hermano me viera como una chica grande e independiente, y hacer una pataleta de niña pequeña no ayudaría en mi propósito. Fue ahí cuando escuché reír a Yamato a mis espaldas. Era una risa contenida, pero evidentemente burlona. Me giré a verlo con reproche y él alzó ambas manos como si fuera inocente.

—Bien. No veré a Takeru, pero para que te quede claro, será porque no me apetece y no porque tú me lo ordenas —bramé hacia Tai antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarme en mi habitación con un portazo.

Mi plan no estaba saliendo muy bien, pero ya tendría más oportunidades para hacerlo mejor. Tratando de no pensar en eso, me arrojé sobre la cama y tomé un libro de mi mesa de noche. Leería para distraerme un poco y olvidar el enojo que me había hecho pasar el idiota de mi hermano. Lo adoraba, de verdad que sí, pero sólo a veces, ser su hermana apestaba. Especialmente cuando se ponía en el plan "sobre protector". Todos decían que no lo hacía con mala intención y que debía dejarlo ser, que solo se daría cuenta de que ya había crecido y mientras menos importancia le diera al asunto, más pronto se olvidaría de estar sobre mí todo el tiempo, pero ninguno de ellos sabía lo fastidioso que era realmente.

Debí quedarme dormida, porque desperté con unos suaves toques en mi puerta. Estaba de lado en el borde de la cama y el libro había caído al suelo. Me desperecé antes de encontrar mi voz.

—Adelante —dije pensando que se trataría de Tai. Para mi sorpresa fue Yamato quien se asomó.

—Tu hermano me envió a buscarte para cenar. Cree que sigues enfadada con él.

"Bueno, acabas de recordármelo" fue lo que pensé.

—Bajo enseguida —contesté, sólo para darme cuenta de que Yamato ya había abandonado la habitación.

La palabra cena rebotó en mi cabeza. ¿Tanto había dormido? Me giré a ver el reloj colgado en la pared y comprobé con sorpresa que ya eran más de las diez, había llegado hace dos horas.

Me estiré un poco y salí de mi cuarto. El olor a lasagna de inmediato invadió mis fosas nasales, haciéndome agua la boca. Seguro que Yamato había cocinado, porque mi hermano era un desastre para eso. Si no incendiaba la cocina, probablemente lo que hubiera hecho sería incomestible. Solía molestarlo, diciéndole que lo heredó de mamá.

Cuando entré ellos ya estaban encaramados en la mesa comiendo de sus platos. Había uno dispuesto enfrente, así que me senté allí, asumiendo que era para mí.

—Vaya, hermanita. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo para quedar tan cansada? —preguntó mi hermano burlón, aunque en el fondo intentaba indagar sobre lo que estuve haciendo con Takeru, lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo.

—Ya sabes. Revolcándome con T.k. un par de veces —repliqué mordaz.

La cara que puso fue la recompensa por el mal rato que me hizo pasar hace unas horas. Nunca lo había visto tan rojo por la indignación. Presionaba el tenedor tan fuerte que creí que lo rompería.

Esta vez Yamato no tuvo reparos para dejar escapar una limpia carcajada.

—¿Tú de qué te ríes? —le preguntó Tai, sumamente molesto.

—Tienes que reconocer que sabe cómo dejarte callado —lo picó él.

—No es gracioso. Y tú, Hikari. No vuelvas a bromear así —replicó, apuntándome con su servicio.

Estaba esperando la reprimenda, así que me lo tomé con humor.

—Es lo que crees de todos modos —respondí, alzándome de hombros.

—Ella tiene un punto —dijo Yamato, todavía con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Me sentí bien de que alguien me apoyara para variar, aunque fuera sólo por molestar a Tai.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, hasta que me surgió una duda.

—Yamato-san mencionó que estaban estudiando cuando llegué. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Si conoces medianamente bien a tu hermano, que creo que lo haces, sabrás que es más duro que un burro para las matemáticas —intervino Matt antes de que Tai pudiera decir algo.

—Que no es para tanto, yo creo que vamos bastante bien —difirió él, con tono relajado.

—Sí, bueno…"bastante bien" no es suficiente para que apruebes el examen del lunes.

—Oh, ¿y qué nota necesitas? —le pregunté a Tai.

—Una M —respondió Yamato, automáticamente.

Mi hermano y yo lo miramos extrañados. Eso no existía. Él sólo nos miró impasible, como si los que no nos enteráramos de nada fuéramos nosotros.

—Un milagro, por supuesto —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Me reí. Mi hermano lo codeó. A pesar de que lo estaba fastidiando, no parecía molesto.

—Así que sabes bromear después de todo, ¿eh, Yama?

Terminamos de comer y yo me ofrecí a lavar los platos. Tai subió de inmediato, mientras que Yamato se rezagó, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

—Así que… —dije, dejando de fregar momentáneamente—. ¿De verdad está tan difícil?

—Tendremos que pasar de largo toda la noche si el cabezota de tu hermano quiere aprobar. Y créeme, quiere hacerlo, porque si no tu mamá va matarlo —contestó, brutalmente honesto como siempre.

No había malicia en la forma en que lo llamaba "cabezota", incluso podía percibir algo de cariño, aunque tal vez fuesen ideas mías. Lo único que tenía claro es que era un buen amigo.

Dejé que se fuera y terminé de lavar los platos. Después me puse a hornear unas galletas. Pensé que no les vendría mal un pequeño tentempié si planeaban estudiar toda la noche.

Una hora más tarde, cuando estuvieron listas, las acomodé en una bandeja, serví dos vasos de leche y me encaminé hacia el cuarto de mi hermano. Golpeé la puerta como pude y fue justamente él quien se asomó.

—Hermanita. Estamos ocupados aquí, no podemos admitir interrupciones —dijo de inmediato, pero en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre las galletas, su expresión cambió drásticamente—. ¿Nos hiciste galletas? ¡Eres la mejor! —rápidamente me quitó la bandeja, engullendo de inmediato unas cuantas.

—¡Hey! Deja algo para Yam… —me cerró la puerta en la cara—. Yamato-san —concluí.

Suspiré. Mi hermano era un glotón, seguro que se apoderaba de todo. Atrapé un bostezo en mi mano y me dirigí a mi habitación, decidiendo que ya era hora de dormir. Me quité la ropa y me puse el pijama antes de arrojarme en la cama.

Desperté horas después, aunque no sabía cuántas. El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando me giré para mirarlo sin levantarme.

_Genial. _La siesta de la tarde me estaba pasando la cuenta. Me levanté a regañadientes y salí de mi cuarto en puntas de pie, para no causar ningún ruido. Yamato y mi hermano debían estar estudiando, pero no quería interrumpirlos de ninguna manera.

Iba cruzar para llegar a la cocina cuando distinguí una cabellera rubia por encima del sofá. Estaba sentado solo, de espaldas a mí.

Me acerqué con curiosidad.

—¿Yamato-san? —pregunté suavemente.

Él me miró por encima del hombro y alzó las cejas apenas denotando sorpresa, no sabía si porque lo había encontrado en nuestro salón o por verme despierta a esa hora.

Después deslizó sus ojos por mi cuerpo hasta los pies y sólo entonces recordé que estaba en pijama. Unos short y una polera de tiritas con un estampado de _Hello Kitty_.

Su mirada no era libidinosa, como la que probablemente me habría dedicado otra clase de chico, pero aún así me sonrojé. _Que inapropiado._

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, como si eso fuera suficiente para cubrirme entera. Quería que pareciera un gesto natural, sin embargo, creo que me puse muy tensa porque él miró hacia otro lado, como dándose por enterado de mi incomodidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí solo?, ¿no estaban estudiando? —pregunté sin reparos, aún sabiendo que a él no le gustaban las preguntas.

Esperé en silencio, sintiendo un poco de frío por haber bajado descalza. Justo cuando pensé que ya no contestaría, lo hizo.

—Sólo estaba pensado. Tu hermano se quedó dormido hace rato y no pude despertarlo. Estudiamos casi toda la tarde, así que pensé que se merecía un descanso.

—Ohhh —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió contestar, si es que hacer aquel sonido cuenta como una palabra.

— ¿Y tú qué haces despierta? Es tarde.

—Me desperté y no pude seguir durmiendo, así que bajé por un vaso de leche. ¿Quieres un poco? —ofrecí amablemente, era nuestro invitado después de todo, aunque estuviera aquí para ayudar a mi hermano.

—No, gracias —contestó apartando la mirada.

Me quedé unos segundos más y entonces comprendí que con eso había dado por terminada la conversación, así que me fui a la cocina para cumplir mi cometido. Una vez que la leche terminó de calentarse en el microondas, tomé el vaso y me dispuse a irme a mi habitación, pero al verlo de nuevo en la misma posición que lo había dejado hace un minuto en el sofá, me detuve.

Yamato siempre me había causado curiosidad. De todos los chicos del grupo, era del que menos sabía, lo cual resultaba una ironía porque más veces de las que recordaba se había quedado a dormir en casa. Siendo el mejor amigo de mi hermano, cualquiera podría pensar que lo conocía un poco mejor que el resto, pero aquello no resultaba cierto. Sabía tan poco de él como de un desconocido. No distaba mucho de ser un compañero de salón con el que nunca hubiera cruzado palabra.

Pensé en preguntar si podía hacerle compañía, pero al final, temiendo que me dijera que no y acertando a recordar que era mi casa y no tenía que pedir permiso para hacer lo que quisiera, me senté a su lado en silencio.

Él no se volteó ni dijo nada. Hizo como si no existiera, o eso me pareció. Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso para tranquilizarme. El líquido bajando por mi garganta resultó relajante y me concentré en eso para deshacerme de los nervios que no sabía por qué habían surgido.

—Dijiste que mi hermano se quedó dormido —comenté sólo para romper el silencio, había barajado un montón de posibilidades para iniciar una conversación, pero me pareció que aferrarme a algo que había dicho era un buen plan—. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿no tienes sueño? —pregunté atreviéndome a mirarlo.

Él siguió con la mirada al frente sin hacer ningún gesto que delatara que me había escuchado, pese a que era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho.

—No demasiado —contestó al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Entonces no podías dormir?, ¿insomnio, tal vez? —pregunté más segura al ver que si me respondía.

Esta vez no dijo nada, pero no dejé que eso me desanimara.

—A lo mejor tienes frío —sugerí.

Mi hermano tenía un colchón extra en su habitación y lo acomodaba en el suelo cada vez que uno de los chicos se quedaba, aunque en honor a la constancia de las visitas de cada uno, casi tenía escrito el nombre de Yamato. Si él se lo adjudicara, aunque sabía que no lo haría, nadie le diría nada.

—Mi mamá tienes unas frazadas extras. Puedo sacarlas para ti.

—No, gracias —replicó un poco más cortante que la primera vez que lo dijo.

Así que la temperatura no era el problema. ¿Qué podría ser entonces?

—Sé que no estoy en posición de preguntar esto, porque esta es tu casa y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras en ella, ¿pero qué haces aquí? —me preguntó con tono parco.

Supuse que no era su intención hacerme sentir mal, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Sin saber porqué, me sentí tonta.

—Pues… sólo estaba intentando hablar contigo —confesé sin ganas de inventarme una excusa, en realidad no había ningún motivo para hacerlo y de cualquier forma resultaba bastante evidente—. ¿Eso está mal? —pregunté un poco temerosa por su respuesta.

—No —contestó tan rápido y seguro que me sorprendió, yo esperaba un certero _sí, _tal vez incluso algo más hiriente como _no me interesa o busca a otra persona_—. A la gente por lo general le gusta hablar. Lo mío no son las palabras —lo último sonó como una confesión, y por un segundo hasta me sentí como su confidente, como si tuviera la certeza de que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, él no necesitaba decirlo para que los demás supieran que no le gustaba hablar. Sólo constataba un hecho que posiblemente daba por obvio.

—Yo no diría eso —contradije con toda sinceridad—. Tú escribes tus propias canciones, ¿no? Esa es tu forma de comunicarte. Takeru escribe historias. Cada uno tiene su propia manera de conectarse con el resto del mundo. De hecho, si me lo preguntas, creo que ustedes lo llevan en la sangre. La vena artística, quiero decir.

A mí me gustaba charlar. Quizás no era tan parlanchina como Mimi, pero eso no quería decir que no me gustara. A veces incluso creía que ella hablaba excesivamente. Había visto demasiadas veces a Yamato entornar los ojos ante su _cháchara interminable_ como para saber que no disfrutaba mucho de largas conversaciones, él prefería el silencio, así que mi mejor oportunidad de conocerlo era hablar lo justo y necesario.

Me pareció que se relajaba un poco sobre el sillón, pero no estaba segura, no veía muy bien con la oscuridad rodeándonos. La única iluminación provenía de los faroles de la calle y no conseguía atravesar del todo las cortinas.

—Supongo que puede ser —dijo—. De hecho, mi padre tocaba en una banda cuando era joven.

—¿Oh, en serio? —pregunté tal vez demasiado emocionada de que decidiera compartirlo conmigo, así que me callé enseguida creyendo que eso lo haría sentirse incómodo.

Lo vi dudar algunos segundos antes de continuar, como si lo anterior se le hubiera escapado y estuviera meditando si revelar más o no.

—Sí, conquistó a mi madre cantándole, o eso dice siempre.

Distinguí un leve tinte de nostalgia en su voz. Sabía, o al menos intuía, que la separación de sus padres era una herida que llevaba desde su niñez y que nunca desaparecería del todo.

Takeru era diferente. Él no sufrió tanto mientras sus padres estuvieron juntos, porque Yamato lo había protegido de eso, y aunque cuando se separaron, estuvo muy triste, con el tiempo fue superándolo. Tenía otra manera de enfrentar los problemas. Los dos parecían muy distintos y eso me intrigaba.

No sabía por qué Yamato había decidido comentármelo o porqué siquiera estaba siguiendo la charla, mucho más activo de lo que nunca lo había visto, pero no iba cuestionarlo.

—Eso es muy romántico —susurré, dejando ver precisamente mi lado más cursi.

Me avergoncé un poco de haberlo dicho cuando él se volteó a mirarme con lo que parecía ser curiosidad, así que sentí la necesidad de explicarme.

—Ya sabes, a todas las chicas nos parecería lindo que un chico nos cantara una canción, es… tierno y… creo que está en nuestra naturaleza.

Cuando terminé quise golpear mi cabeza contra una mesa. No podía haber dicho algo más tonto. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Recordé que todavía tenía el vaso de leche en la mano, así que di un largo sorbo para evitar decir cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras lo hacía, sentí la mirada de Yamato todavía sobre mí, aunque no supe porqué. Me incliné para dejar el vaso sobre una pequeña mesita y fue ahí cuando soltó, lo que supuse, era lo que había estado pensando.

—Takeru no canta mal.

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, comenzando a toser desesperadamente. Volví a dar un trago de mi vaso para fingir que había sido por la leche y no por sus palabras.

Cuando me recompuse, volví a apoyarme en el sillón, y mirándolo de reojo me pareció ver que la comisura izquierda de sus labios estaba ligeramente levantada. Supe que le hacía gracia que me hubiera puesto así.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

La burla colándose apenas en su tono de voz. Estaba implícita de cualquier modo.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. No fue nada.

—Entonces… ¿estuviste revolcándote con mi hermano un par de veces esta tarde?, ¿lo dije bien?, ¿fue así como se lo dijiste a Tai?

Casi me atraganto de nuevo, pero en el último minuto conseguí pasar la saliva y conservar la calma. Y la poca dignidad que me quedaba, de paso. Mi pulso latiendo desenfrenado en mis venas.

—Fue una broma —repliqué mordaz—. Estaba bromeando, sólo quería molestar a Tai por haberme prohibido verlo.

—Lo sé —contestó a mi lado. Yo estuve tentada de ahorcarlo.

¿Sólo se estaba burlando de mí?, ¿era acaso una pequeña venganza por hacerlo hablar?

—Lo siento, no quise molestarte —dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, aunque no parecía sentirlo de verdad—. Es que es muy fácil, eres demasiado inocente.

"Otro más" pensé en mi fuero interno.

Si decía la palabra _susceptible _colapsaría en serio. Por fortuna no lo hizo. Se limitó a observarme, con la burla todavía brillando en sus ojos. De pronto me sentí muy vengativa.

—¿Y qué hay de ti y Sora?, ¿rompieron?

Su expresión cambió tan abruptamente, que la culpa no tardó en asentarse en mi estómago. No necesitaba que lo dijera para saber que había tocado una fibra sensible.

Quise disculparme, pero él me interrumpió, asintiendo a mi pregunta.

—Así es, terminamos.

No estaba segura de si después de eso seguía teniendo sentido disculparme, pero aún así lo hice.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso.

—Yo no debí molestarte con lo de mi hermano. Entiendo que todos lo hacen.

—Eso es verdad y realmente me fastidia. No sé porqué se empeñan en emparejarnos —admití.

—Pasan mucho tiempo juntos. No sería realmente raro que decidieran ser algo más —me explicó con toda calma.

Yo torcí los labios.

—Ya —contesté con hastío, eso no probaba nada—. Mi hermano y tú también pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Incluso duermen en la misma habitación. ¿Significa que hay algo más entre ustedes?

Yamato entornó los ojos con tanta fuerza que casi me pareció oírlo.

—Es diferente. No digo que Tai no sea atractivo para las chicas, pero para mí tiene tanto encanto como un calamar con bigote.

¿Un calamar con bigote? La risa brotó por mis labios, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en contenerla.

Yamato se me quedó viendo, haciéndome sonrojar. Por suerte la oscuridad no le daba una buena probabilidad de notarlo. Era mi mejor cómplice.

A pesar de que había sido quien hizo la broma, no rió conmigo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba haberlo visto reírse realmente. Una risa sincera, no una sarcástica.

—Debo entender entonces que te gustan las chicas —dije tratando de distraerlo, para que dejara de mirarme.

—¿En serio lo estabas dudando, Hikari-chan? —preguntó ligeramente ofendido. No tanto como lo habría estado mi hermano en su lugar, pero asumí que al fin y al cabo era un chico y había herido su masculinidad.

—Bueno… —lo pensé durante unos segundos, en realidad nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que Yamato fuera homosexual, pero si servía para molestarlo y sacarlo de su pasividad, sonaba bien—. Considerando que sólo has sido novio de Sora y terminaron, cualquiera podría pensar que fue una pantalla para no desilusionar a tus fanáticas.

—Las fanáticas no podrían importarme menos —replicó secamente, su tono marcado por lo que me pareció aburrimiento, más que soberbia como muchos decían por la poca atención que le prestaba a sus seguidoras—. Yo no pedí ser famoso. Es algo que asumo por hacer lo que quiero, lo demás son sólo efectos secundarios que no puedo manejar.

Me sentí aliviada al ver que no reaccionaba igual que antes por la referencia hacia su relación fallida con Sora. No había pensado realmente antes de hablar. Por otra parte, creí en lo que decía y me pareció que tenía razón. A cualquier chico le gustaría tener un séquito de muchachas atrás suyo, pero en algún punto debía tornarse molesto.

—Entonces hagamos una tregua. Tú y mi hermano sólo son amigos, igual que Takeru y yo.

—Me parece justo —aceptó enseguida—. En realidad, no me importa si es así o no. Los demás deberían dejar de entrometerse tanto.

—Es exactamente lo que pienso —sonreí.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Si quieres que Tai deje de molestar con eso, deberías ignorarlo. Enojándote con él sólo pareciera que de verdad hay algo entre ustedes.

—Ya me lo han dicho, pero mi hermano es insoportable, no puedo evitarlo —se sentía bien poder decírselo a alguien que no me juzgara, o parecía no hacerlo, incluso si ese alguien era Yamato.

—Está celoso. Eres su hermanita menor, es normal que así sea.

—¿No te pasa lo mismo con T.k.?, ¿no te pones celoso pensando que… —me callé, demasiado incómoda, como para ponerme en la hipótesis de que hubiese algo entre nosotros más que amistad.

—¿Pensando que tú y él están saliendo? —completó por mí.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pues no. Es diferente, creo. Él es un chico, tú una chica. Y sospecho que Tai quiere ser el único chico en tu vida. No es como que yo quiera ser el único chico en la vida de Takeru. Eso sería extraño. —reflexionó.

Medité algunos segundos sus palabras y terminé sonriendo.

—Creo que tienes razón —le dije.

Él movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

—Entonces, sobre Tai, ¿crees que debo dejarlo estar?

—Dale tiempo y él solo entenderá que no puede alejar a todos los chicos que se te acerquen. Es imposible.

Tenía razón, nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Sentí un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago al pensar que había uno al que nunca intentaría alejar. No tenía motivo, porque si nos viera juntos seguro pensaría que estábamos teniendo un _tiempo fraternal_. Después de todo, nadie creería que su mejor amigo sería capaz de poner sus ojos en su pequeña hermanita, ¿verdad?

Di gracias otra vez a la noche por ocultar el sonrojo que ardía en mis mejillas.

Miré a Yamato. No estábamos tan lejos. Si me inclinaba un poco podía besarlo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía y porqué lo hacía, dejé a mi cuerpo moverse hacia él.

Pensé que haría algo al ver que me aceraba, pero se limitó a mirarme, y su mirada como siempre lucía profunda, tanto que para cuando nuestras narices se rozaron sentí que me sumergiría en ella como si acabara de dar un salto abierto al mar. Tenía el estómago revuelto como si realmente fuera así.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, pese a que yo lo sentí en cámara lenta. Le di un fugaz beso en la boca y me aparté. Al principio me pareció que su expresión no había cambiado en nada, pero al mirar con más detención, sus ojos se me asemejaron más que nunca al mar, la impasibilidad de su mirada parecía haber sido rota, como se rompe la calma del mar ante el inquieto oleaje que anuncia un tsunami. No podría decir por qué, pero lo sabía. _Lo sentía. _

No quería tener que dar explicaciones acerca de mi inusitado acto de rebelión contra el dictador de mi hermano, así que rápidamente me puse en pie y tomando el vaso de leche, ya fría, de la mesa, me volteé para marcharme.

—Hikari-chan.

Por primera vez percibí algo en su voz cuando dijo mi nombre. No sabía qué, pero algo era mejor que nada, o eso creí.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, no te soltaré —dijo roncamente.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Sonaba a una amenaza, pero dentro de mí sabía que el escalofrío no era producto del miedo, sino de algo incluso más instintivo y natural que eso.

—Dije que tu hermano no era atractivo para mí, porque me gustan las chicas —aclaró.

Asentí, comprendiendo lo que quería decir y no había entendido en primera instancia. Después me marché a mi habitación.

Cuando me tiré de espaldas sobre la cama, mi corazón latía tan rápido que temía que explotara de un minuto a otro, y sabía que no era precisamente por haber corrido por el pasillo.

Me llevé una mano temblorosa a los labios, y rememoré el suave choque de su boca contra la mía. Lo que había hecho fue una imprudencia, pero no me arrepentía.

Pensé que aunque no se suponía que los mejores amigos se fijaran en las "hermanitas", esta no era la primera vez que alguien trasgredía esa inmemorial y sagrada regla _no escrita _del libro perdido de la amistad_. _¿Realmente le gustaba? Eso había dado a entender, pero tal vez yo lo malinterpreté. No, definitivamente lo había insinuado. La forma en que dijo que no le gustaba mi hermano porque le gustaban las chicas casi parecía susurrar entre líneas, que aunque mi hermano era atractivo, no podía gustarle porque era un chico, en cambio, una chica… alguien como yo que era su hermana y tenía casi sus mismos rasgos.

Bien. Le gustaba a Yamato. ¿Pero qué pasaba conmigo?

No me era indiferente, eso estaba claro. Lo había besado como un acto de desafío a Tai, aunque nunca pudiera decírselo porque si lo hiciera pondría el grito en el cielo y le cortaría los labios a su mejor amigo, metafóricamente hablando, o quizás no tan metafórico.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme de nuevo en el beso y lamí tímidamente mis labios, como si pudiera rescatar con ese gesto su sabor.

Debajo de la rabia y las ganas de provocar secretamente a Tai, que bloquearon mis pensamientos en ese momento, había algo más.

Era un cosquilleo suave en el vientre, el sonido de mis nervios crispándose ante la sola idea de tocarlo, el mundo dando vueltas dentro de mi cabeza cuando lo miraba a los ojos, un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Y de pronto lo supe. Lo supe tan claramente como se sabe que amanece todos los días o que la tierra es redonda. Mi curiosidad no se parecía en nada a la sed de conocimiento de Koushiro. Yamato no inspiraba esa clase de curiosidad.

Sentí mi rostro ardiendo y supe que había vuelto a sonrojarme. Por suerte, la noche, siempre atenta, sumía mi cuarto en una profunda oscuridad que disimulaba la tonalidad rosácea de mis pómulos. Si me miraba ahora mismo en un espejo, estaba segura de que no lo distinguiría.

Podía dormirme y fingir que todo seguía igual a como era antes de que me levantara de madrugada. No necesitaba lidiar con mi descubrimiento en este mismo instante, porque la noche encubriría mis sonrojos.

* * *

**No puedo negar que se trata de un cliché, pero espero que haya valido la pena para ustedes, a pesar de eso.**

**Cuando empecé a escribirlo no sabía cuál era mi intención. Honestamente, tampoco creo saberlo ahora. Simplemente necesitaba sacarlo, algo tan mecánico y natural como expirar el aire que inspiramos. Nada más.**

**Sólo escribí sin preocuparme demasiado por las formas o si quedaba claro el contexto o las descripciones, ¡lo siento por aquello!**

**Si quieren saber si Tai aprobó su examen, no tengan miedo y pregunten en un review.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
